


Once Upon a Seeker

by alorarose



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of the Seeker was yet another fairytale that was caught up in the curse Regina set upon fairy tale land. Kahlan and Richard were separated but can they find each other again?  Meanwhile, in the Midlands, Snow and Kahlan go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 10x15: "The Adventures of..." for [legendland](http://legendland.livejournal.com/profile).

Kayla sat down in the seat across the table from Mary Margaret and set the book she was reading down on the table. She'd been meeting the school teacher for coffee in the mornings for as long as she could remember and she truly enjoyed the other's company.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret smiled, her hands wrapped around her mug to warm them. 

"I had the strangest dream last night," Kayla smiled up at the server as a mug of her own was set before her. 

"More grumpkins?" Mary Margaret teased. 

"No," Kayla had the urge to stick her tongue out. "But there was a man," she sighed happily. "It was quite nice.

"Sounds it from the look on your face," she took a sip of her coffee and watched Kayla over the rim of the mug. "Someone from town?"

"If it is, then it's no one I've met," Kayla sipped her own coffee. "At least not yet."

"Well, Judge Madre," Mary Margaret sat up straight after finishing her coffee and reached for her bag, "I know you'll find him."

"Thanks," Kayla blushed. "Have hope, right?"

"Right," she nodded firmly. "We're still on for tonight? Ruby's been talking about it nonstop all week."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Kayla smiled. "Wouldn't miss girl's night in for anything."

"Until then," Mary Margaret stood and threw Kayla one last smile before heading out.

Kayla relaxed into her seat and casually watched all the people around her. One of the reasons she was so good at her job was because she had this skill of being able to read people. They didn't even need to say anything because even in passing, people gave away a lot about themselves. 

Her gaze found its way to the window overlooking the street and two men walking past caught her eye. One she knew was the Sheriff, Graham. She'd dealt with him countless times due to her position, but she didn't recognize the other man. His hair was brown, on the longer side, and it was clear by his uniform that he was one of the park rangers. Would explain why she'd never met him but he seemed familiar somehow. The two passed the window quickly and Kayla shook off the thought.

~*~*~

_"Richard, that's ridiculous," Kahlan shook her head. "After a person dies they go to the Underworld and we all know the only way for them to return is to become a baneling so your theory makes no sense."_

_"Some things are not meant to make sense, Kahlan," Richards smile always had a way of warming her, no matter how frazzled she got and right now that smile said a great many things._

_"Regardless," Kahlan stood just a bit straighter and resettled her pack on her shoulders. "There's no such thing as past lives."_

_"The Underworld must be a terribly crowded place then," he quickened his pace down the path, throwing yet another smile over his shoulder._

_Kahlan hesitated, the look on his face actually succeeding in making her believe, even for a moment. "A spirit takes up no space," she countered as she caught up with him._

_"So you say," he nodded._

__

~*~*~

Kayla stared down at the wooden top of her bench as she rubbed her temples. It wasn't professional yet she couldn't help it. The couple arguing before her had been in her courtroom numerous times and regardless of the fact that they lived together, they kept arguing over custody of their four year old son. No matter how many times she dismissed them they kept returning.

"How do you expect to support a child when you can't even get yourself a _job_!" Fiona Hart spat at the man. The two weren't married, yet they'd been together for as long as Kayla could remember. The fact that they couldn't work this out after all that time was disheartening. Some things just weren't meant to be, she guessed. 

"Right, and you're always at work," Peter Knight countered. "All work and no play makes Fi a dull, dull creature. I'm surprised Craig even knows who to call 'Mother!'"

Thankfully, they left the boy elsewhere today because Kayla felt truly horrible for the child every time they brought him with them. It was the same argument _each_ and _every_ time. 

"I have to work all the time!" Fiona's hands flung into the air. Her shoulder length blond hair flew back and forth with the jerks of her head and her green eyes held an intensity that reminded Kayla of someone else. "How else are we going to pay the rent? Do you have some secret hidden stash of money? Or perhaps a money tree? Hm?"

"That's enough," Kayla's voice wasn't raised but it was firm. She waited for both of them to look at her before she continued. "Did you not listen to a thing I said last time?" she sighed and stood. She used her hands on the table to support herself as she leaned forward for emphasis. "You two need to work this out. It's not fair to Craig and it's not fair to everyone whose time you’re wasting. See a therapist, consult a ouija board, I don't care, but work this out or I'll take Craig away from _both_ of you and put him somewhere healthier."

Fiona was still stiff with anger but her eyes had softened. The threat had the intended effect and Kayla was at least relieved for that. 

"Yes ma'am," Fiona nodded her head shortly and gave a sidelong glance to Peter. His own light eyes showed defeat. Kayla noticed that they always showed defeat as if this wasn't even an argument he'd wanted to have and it always made her wonder why he stayed with Fiona. The only thing she could think was that it was for the sake of the child but she had to wonder whether or not this was worth it.

She dismissed them and they both left a lot quieter than they'd arrived. She sat down heavily in her chair and thanked the stars they were her last case to hear for the day.

~*~*~

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kahlan asked as she watched her three companions pack up their bags._

_"For the hundredth time." Cara's eyes rolled as she looked up at Kahlan from where she knelt beside her sack. "We are more than capable of securing supplies without the guidance of the Mother Confessor."_

_"What Cara means," Richard came up beside Kahlan and ran his hand down her arm, "is that we'll see you in two days time and everything will be fine."_

_"Alright," she replied warily, but couldn't help return his smile. She tried to find any opportunity she could to perform her Confessor duties, especially now when people needed her the most, and there was a village nearby that hadn't seen a Confessor in years._

_She was always reluctant to part with her companions, though, as if each time would be the last. She would just have to make sure it wasn't the last. Richard stole a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her, then let go just as quickly. "See you in two days."_

_"Try not to worry so much," Zedd smiled kindly at her. His voice quieted as the other two started walking down the path. "You know I'd never let anything happen to them."_

_"I know," she picked up her own bag and slipped her arms through the straps, making sure it was settled properly before nodding to herself and building up her resolve. "In two days then."_

~*~*~

Kayla smiled at the other two women as they talked. She was curled up on Mary Margaret's couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and she wasn't going to think about anything else but this ice cream until she'd finished it. It was some sort of mixture of coffee and fudge and it was the perfect way to end a stressful day.

"Feels so nice to finally be off my feet," Ruby relaxed into one of the other chairs and stretched out. She took a sip from the rum and coke in her hand and sighed happily. 

"And so quiet," Mary Margaret piped in. She was also sitting comfortably, but on the couch with Kayla. "No children," her smile was wide.

"And no drunks," Ruby added with an eyeroll.

There was one other woman in the group with them, Sarah, and Kayla had only met her in passing before. She couldn't help but admire the other's blond curls that fell all the way down her back. Sarah was quiet, but Kayla could tell she was bursting with things to say. She had that expression on her face, the one that read that she was trying to make a different type of impression. 

Sarah used her straw to poke at the ice cubes in her margarita then looked up and smiled at everyone. "I think I'm going to ask Micah out on a date," her eyes were filled with nervousness as she said it. There was something else there, Kayla thought to herself as she watched her, something Sarah wasn't saying at all.

"He's the forest ranger, right?" Ruby tilted her head to look at Sarah. "He's a cutie. I'm surprised you haven't gone for it already."

Mary Margaret chuckled and set her coffee mug down on the coffee table. "Not everyone has your courage when it comes to confronting men. 

"Courage?" Ruby laughed. "Has nothing to do with courage! Guys like to be flirted at, it builds up their egos."

"Sometimes that's not a good thing," Kayla pointed out. 

"Maybe," Ruby shrugged. "But you just need to keep in mind to figure out who the jerks are."

"And of jerks there are a plenty," Kayla sighed. "I come across them every day."

"Maybe the man in your dreams will sweep you off of your feet," Mary Margaret's smile turned soft as she spoke to Kayla. "He'll come, he'll find you."

~*~*~

_Kahlan had only been walking an hour when she heard the commotion. She left the road and disappeared into the trees so she could get closer without being seen. She knew whose kingdom this was and crime was fairly low here. Everyone loved King Leopold and out of respect for that and the respect the king had for his own people, things were peaceful here._

_What she saw when she got close enough confused her. A handful of the King's Guards were in pursuit of someone, on foot. The dark haired woman was dressed for traveling and obviously running for her life and it left Kahlan wondering what crime she had committed to warrant such a chase. It wasn't until Kahlan had managed to get close enough to see the woman's face that she recognized her. Why would the King's own guards be chasing his daughter?_

_She looked down at her travel outfit and knew she wouldn't be recognized as a Confessor dressed like this, but there was no time to change into her white dress._

_"Do the royal guards here normally chase after Princesses?" she strolled back out into the road between Snow White and her pursuers._

_"The Princess is wanted for treason," the guard standing closest to Kahlan responded. "Step aside," he commanded._

_"I am the Mother Confessor," Kahlan stood her ground and stared him down. "And you will tell me why you are pursuing Snow White."_

_"Mother Confessor," the guard bowed his head apologetically but wouldn't meet her eyes after that. "Snow White has committed treason against her Kingdom and the Queen has ordered her caught._

_"Treason?" Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "And what does the King have to say?"_

_"The King is dead," another of the guards spoke._

_Kahlan turned her head to look at the other woman, who desperately tried to catch her breath. "Is this charge true?" she watched Snow carefully for any signs of falsehood._

_"No," she shook her head. "The only treason against the Queen I have committed is not dying when she bade it."_

_Kahlan nodded, Snow wasn't lying. To the guards she said "We will return to the Queen with you and as the Mother Confessor I will be judge for this charge," she said firmly._

_"Yes, Mother Confessor," the guards looked nervously at one another and Kahlan took the opportunity to look at Snow again. The expression on her face did nothing but worry her._

~*~*~

The next time Kayla saw the ranger she had a name to put with the face. Micah. He was walking with the Sheriff again. He started looking around and when his eye caught hers he smiled and it made Kayla think of something she might have seen from a dream. It was strange. She looked away and continued her walk toward the courthouse.

"Good morning, Judge," Kayla turned her head toward the voice and smiled at Dana, the woman who had come up beside her. Dana was the court stenographer and the two of them had gotten along easily, as if they'd known each other forever. "Hope you're up for another busy day," Dana smiled. "The schedule for today is packed."

"Always ready," Kayla chuckled. “What do we have today?”

“The Parkers are back with their amended list of divorce his and her’s items that neither side is happy with.”

“I really wish they’d get lawyers,” Kayla said, stepping into the building. “What else?”

“There’s the custody battle with the...” Dana’s words trailed off as Kayla spotted someone across the hall, she didn’t expect to see him here. Micah was awaiting, leaning against the wall at the other end of the lobby. Dressed ready for work he looked extremely handsome and she couldn’t help but take him all in.

She watched without really noticing as someone stepped out and handed him an envelope. They spoke for a moment before Micah walked away. It wasn’t until he was almost right beside her that she realised he’d moved from the wall. Kayla straightened quickly and self-consciously checked her clothes.

“Hi,” Micah said, stopping just in front of her. He gave her smile that made her smile back.

“Hi.” Kayla replied, she didn’t really know what else to say. Apparently neither did he. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Dana cleared her throat and Kayla suddenly realised that her friend was still there and had stopped talking.

“Our first appointment is here,” Dana said in a quiet sing-song. Kayla smiled shyly at Micah.

“I have to..” she cleared her throat as she pointed off towards the courtroom.

“Yeah,” Micah said. “Nice meeting you.” He said and walked away. She watched him until he vanished through the door and then quickly shook off the meeting and headed off to start her day.

~*~*~

_"She wants me dead and I don't even fully understand why," Snow White said softly to Kahlan as they walked. "No matter what you say to her, nothing will change her mind on this. She sent a Huntsman after me."_

_Kahlan had been keeping her eye on the guards. Something was wrong here and it wasn't just because of the players who were involved. She flexed her fingers, readying herself to reach for her daggers. One of the guards met her eye and the expression on his face made Kahlan grab her daggers, blocking his sword. Before she had a chance to bring her other hand up to use her power on him, another guard came at her from the side. Snow White was prepared for him though and she blocked his attack, using her own blade against him. Kahlan's hand went to the first guard's throat and her power released into him like soundless thunder. He pulled back from her and swung his sword around to slash at yet another of the guards and soon all but the three of them were laying on the ground._

_Kahlan bent over to sheathe her daggers and catch her breath. Why would they have attacked the Mother Confessor? Something definitely wasn't right here._

_“Snow?” she asked, straightening and turning to look for her friend. “What exactly happened between you and the queen?”_

_"It's a story that's too long to get into right now," Snow White shook her head. “Nothing seems right anymore, there’s something unusual going on.”_

_"Well, that is something I can agree on," Kahlan nodded. "Let's get off the road, there might be more guards and I don't want us caught standing on top of a dead pile," she gestured toward the trees and snow made no hesitation in joining her._

~*~*~

Kayla looked curiously at Mary Margaret as they ate. They were sitting in a booth at Granny's Diner have dinner. Kayla sipped a glass of white wine, feeling she deserved it after the long and tiring day she had today. The packed docket didn't bother her so much as who was on the docket. Sometimes she wondered if certain couples just liked going to court as a way to actually see each other and force themselves to be civil. It would certainly explain a lot. "What do you know about Micah?" Kayla asked Mary Maraget as quietly as she could.

"The forest ranger?" she perked up and looked at Kayla. "Not much.. why?" there was a note of suspicion in her friend's eyes.

"Nothing," she shrugged casually and poked at her mashed potatoes with her fork. "He was at the court house today and he said hello, that was all."

"I'm sure it's within your power to find out anything about him that you wanted," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "But you know I don't like abusing my power."

Mary Margaret nodded knowingly then smiled when Graham walked into the Diner. "You could always ask Graham," she said with a smile. "He and Micah are good friends after all."

"I could.. but.." she glanced at Graham. "You don't think that would be awkward? And what would I even ask?"

Mary Margaret had a thoughtful look on her face and it made Kayla nervous to be under such scrutiny. "You're interested in him, aren't you..."

"Me?" Kayla sat straighter and set her fork down on her plate. "I don't have time for relationships, you know that. I barely have time to meet you for dinner, which is not to say I don't make the time to meet you, I enjoy our dinners," she was rambling, she knew but she couldn't help it.

"Just checking," Mary Margaret took a sip of her water. "Because you remember Sarah said she was interested."

"I know," Kayla's voice was quiet. "I'm not interested _that_ way, I promise. There's just.. something familiar about him."

"You come across a lot of people," Mary Margaret said. "Everyone is bound to be familiar to you."

"True," she sighed softly. "True, you're right."

"Now come, let's order dessert before we regret it," her friend offered a smile and a distraction. "I've had my eye on that apple pie."

"Apple pie sounds nice," Kayla returned the smile.

~*~*~

_"So I had to tell him I didn't love him," Snow had been filling Kahlan in on her story as they walked. "His father told me he'd kill him if I didn't and.. it was strange but, he also said Charming wasn't his son," she glanced at Kahlan._

_"There have been Kings before who have adopted children when they couldn't have of their own," Kahlan tried to explain. "Could be the son of a cousin, could be anything, but that doesn't matter. What matters is true love," she sighed softly. "Something I cannot have even though he's right in front of me."_

_"The Seeker you mean?" Snow looked over at her._

_"Richard," she nodded. "He... somehow he won my heart even though I've long since schooled myself against it. But a Confessor cannot be with one she loves," she looked off at the trees. "It'll destroy what he is and I could never live with myself if that happened. He wouldn't be the man I fell in love with and he couldn't be the Seeker. He couldn't protect the Midlands."_

_"Just because you're a Confessor doesn't mean you need to be unhappy," Snow pointed out. "True Love is more powerful than anything, you will find your way."_

_"Says the person who just told the man she loves that she doesn't," Kahlan chuckled. "I know this, there are just more important things to worry about right now. Like stopping the Keeper and sealing the rifts to the Underworld. Love means nothing if the Keeper ends up having his way."_

_"I wish I could help," Snow looked down at the ground as she sidestepped some tree roots. "I feel I need a purpose, something to help me forget James."_

_"I would never ask anyone else to risk their lives like we're having to do," Kahlan shook her head. "Thank you for wanting to help but you've also got important things to think about," she looked East, in the direction of Snow White's home, in the direction of the stepmother who wanted to kill her. "You need to be there for your people, because when we do succeed, they will need their Princess, and you will need your Prince Charming."_

_Snow stopped walking and moved in front of Kahlan so she could see her straight on. She took her hands in hers and smiled. "We are so lucky to have someone so brave as the Mother Confessor," her voice was soft but firm and full of intent. "We are also lucky that she is working with the Seeker of Truth to keep us all safe and you know that no matter what happens, this Kingdom will always be behind the Seeker. I will make sure of it._

_"And I will be at your wedding, Snow White," Kahlan replied. "Whenever and wherever it will be, I will be there."_

_"He's marrying King Midas's daughter," Snow shook her head._

_"You were the one who just told me true love was a powerful thing," Kahlan chided her. It will happen."_

_Snow White nodded and Kahlan could see a number of emotions flash behind the girl's eyes. "You have a village to get to," she reminded Kahlan. "And I have a Prince to find."_

~*~*~

The next day, Kayla decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and eat her lunch outside. She walked down the few steps outside the court house and towards a bench that sat beneath a large willow tree. The spot was perfect and overlooked a pretty garden across the street. She sat on the bench and opened the bag containing her lunch, pulling out the sandwich she'd made.

She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when someone's shadow blocked out the sun. She looked up to see who it was and frowned curiously at Micah.

"It was Kayla, wasn't it?" his voice held a confidence that was laced with a small amount of uncertainty as he asked the question. She found herself staring at his soft brown eyes, being drawn into them.

"It is," she nodded. "Micah, right?" she watched as he sat down beside her on the bench, a bit baffled but not going to question it. Somehow it felt right to have him sitting there. 

"It is," he acknowledged. He looked out into the street and Kayla couldn't help but watch him as his facial expression changed. "I know this is going to sound strange but.." he hesitated, his eyes returning to hers and a hint of something behind them. "I feel as though we know each other."

Kayla's face remained blank and she nodded slightly. This was exactly the same feeling she had felt. "We've seen each other in passing," she offered. "Perhaps that's it?"

"Maybe," he allowed, "but it feels more than that," it felt like his eyes were burrowing holes through her and it left her feeling uncomfortable.

"Well," she dropped her sandwich back into her bag, "I have to get back in there..."

He stood up when she did and the lost look in his eyes worried her a little. He didn't say anything else, though, just nodded and wished her a good rest of the day before he left her. She looked up at the court house as she walked up the steps and barely resisted the urge to look over her shoulder and catch a glimpse of him walking off.

~*~*~

_Kahlan's heart swelled as she watched Snow White and her Prince Charming recite their vows. So much had happened the last few months, for both her and Snow White, it seemed. She glanced over at Richard, who had a huge grin on his face. When he caught her looking at him, his expression changed to one Kahlan recognized as longing. Something they both wanted but couldn't have. They'd stopped the Keeper though, finding the stone of tears, after enjoying one very nice night inside a cave, and though it still hurt her, the things she'd done to him, she understood what had happened and what had gone wrong._

_She brought her gaze back to the couple as they were pronounced Man and Wife and the crowd around them erupted in cheers. That was when things took a dark turn. The Evil Queen, Snow White's Stepmother, interrupted the wedding. Everyone watched in shock as the woman went on and on about how she was going to rip the happiness from everyone and all Kahlan could do was grip Richard's hand as hard as she could. Everything so many people fought so hard for and this woman wanted to tear it all away from them._

_She left in a spectacle of smoke as James threw his sword at her, the sword being taken by the smoke as well. Everyone was still dazed but after a quick embrace with their loved ones they all bounced back, not wanting to let Regina's threat disturb this wonderful day. The worrying would come afterwards._

_And that it did._

_When the curse was finally upon them Kahlan clung to Richard's hand. They watched the dark cursed cloud overtake everything from their high perch in a tower in Aydindril. The people in the streets below screamed in alarm and Kahlan knew there was nothing she could do to save them. There was nothing she could do to even save herself and the small life that was growing inside of her._

_"Kahlan," Richard's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked away from the impending doom to meet his eyes. His eyes that always calmed her down, even when he didn't say anything. She felt safe with Richard, like nothing could touch them, even though so much had. "No matter what happens, no matter what this curse does... We will find each other," he said firmly. "If the Keeper couldn't keep us apart, nothing can. Nothing will."_

_"I know," her voice was soft, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "I trust you. I trust you will keep this family together."_

_He kissed her and for a moment she forgot what was just outside the window, she forgot about everything but the man standing in front of her. The man she watched grow from a simple woods guide to the Seeker of Truth. The man who saved the Midlands from Darken Rahl and the world from the Keeper. It was during that kiss that the curse found them._

~*~*~

The next time Kayla ran into Micah it was because she was standing outside the diner, waiting for him and Graham to make their usual morning walk by. They were right on time and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He said something to Graham, who nodded with a smile and a wink then continued on down the street.

"You look beautiful in the sunlight," his voice held a full confidence today. "You shouldn't hide yourself inside all day."

"I doubt they'd let me hold proceedings outside," she looked away to hide her flushed cheeks. 

"Your next free day," he suddenly looked nervous, unsure, "would you like to go on a hike with me?"

"A hike?" the question took her by surprise. Was he asking her on a date? A hiking date? Something about that thrilled her.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of trails and there's this one that has amazing views of the ocean and...there's even the crazy old man with his chickens..." he trailed off, suddenly getting an embarrassed look on his face. "If you'd like to, that is..."

"It sounds lovely," she smiled fully, liking how handsome he looked when he was nervous. There was a certain vulnerability there that was very attractive.

"Great," his grin was wide, warm, and welcoming. "I'll see you then," he bowed his head to her politely and she got the insane urge to kiss him. She had no idea where that came from, she'd only just agreed to their first date but she leaned in to steal the kiss. 

He looked as shocked as she felt, something clicking inside that the kiss was proper, that it was right. He'd also kissed her back.. "Until then," she smiled at him then hurried into the diner to meet Mary Margaret for their morning coffee.


End file.
